


Thunderbird

by mouthword



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Gags, Hand Jobs, Humanstuck, M/M, Mild Daddy Kink, Multi, Polyamory, Shower Sex, Tony Hawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mouthword/pseuds/mouthword
Summary: Horuss and Rufioh had been living the quiet, small town life most of their lives, up until a city boy in a fancy car rolled in and decided to change that.





	1. Thunderbird Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purpleWhimsies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleWhimsies/gifts).



> This is a Polyswap -Derse 2019 fill for purpleWhimsies! I was so happy to receive this prompt because I love working with these three and I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Prompt: Humanstuck AU where Horuss is a mechanic, currently dating and working with Rufioh. Cronus constantly brings in his car even though its fine, he just wants to see Horuss. Rufioh catches him flirting with Horuss and boom bam shenanigans ensue!

_“Apeture Science...we do what we must, because, we can...hmm hmm hmmmm hm hmmm hm hmm…”_

 

Horuss half-sung half-hummed to himself inaudibly under the sound of the handheld blowtorch he was using, drawing it in a composed, near-perfect straight line as he welded two metal cylinders together. He pulled the torch back and turned off the flame in one motion once he’d made his way all the way around the piece, setting the torch down on the metal workbench beside him once he was finished with it. He pulled the distressed copper steampunk goggles covering his face face up in order to to look over the piece, giving a tiny smile. “Hmm...I suppose that’ll do for today. I really should get my hands on some more rebar for the legs, but…” His glance drifted as he murmured to himself, when some movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. He glanced over to the ramp that lead up from the garage to the main office inside the building, where Rufioh was waving both arms trying to get his attention. “Oh! Hello Rufioh. Have you been waiting on me long?” Horuss gave a little amused huff out his nose as he shed his work gloves, making his way over to him.

Rufioh stopped waving once he was sure he had Horuss’ attention, giving a little chuckle as he opted to lean against the rail to the ramp instead. “Heh...not super long. No worries!” Rufioh gave a little smirk, cupping his hands to Horuss’ cheeks and kissing him on the forehead once Horuss was close enough to the ramp for him to do so, earning a little snicker from him. “Figured you were like, in the zone so I didn’t wanna get too close or nothin’. It’s looking pretty good by the way!” Rufioh peered over at what Horuss was working on, confusion evident in the subtle purse of his brows but a supporting smile on his face nonetheless. “What are you gonna do with it when it’s done?”  
  
“Oh, perhaps put it out on display in front of the shop. If I open up commissions, it would be nice to have an example readily available.” Horuss gave a smile of his own at the kiss, fumbling around in his pocket for a set of round framed glasses and a rag. “If nothing else, we could always put it out in the yard as decoration.” He grinned at the concept.

Rufioh looked over to the metal structure, then back to Horuss as he cleaned his glasses, giving an awkward chuckle and a forced grin. “Yeah...sure. Or, maybe you could make a smaller one and we can put it on a shelf inside somewhere so nobody...steals it.” He muttered in response.  
  
“Hmm. I suppose you’re right.” Horuss sighed, putting his glasses on and stuffing the rag back in his pocket. “Now then...what was it you needed exactly?”

“Oh. Yeah.” Rufioh quickly reached into his pocket for a crumpled up napkin with some scribbles of text on it. “That Thunderbrid guy called in for a walk-in. Says the car has been making weird noises ever since he drove back from vacation.” Rufioh read off the napkin. “Figured it was pretty much nothing. I feel kinda bad for how often you need to explain all this basic stuff to him. Dude needs flashcards or something.” Rufioh chuckled.

“Oh, I don’t mind. He really wasn’t given much time to learn how to care for the car, from what I heard. He inherited it from his grandfather and still doesn’t quite have a handle on caring for it without someone to teach him. I’m more than happy teaching him how to handle it, especially since he’s coming to me and not someone who’ll rob him blind.” Horuss chuckled, idly unbraiding his ponytail now that he was no longer welding and no longer needed it as tight as it was. “He really is nice.”  
  
“Really? Huh.” Rufioh nodded. “It’s wild to have, like, a regular that isn’t some old dude.” He added. Living in a small town that was half an hour away from the main college city in their state, most people their age move out to live in the city the second they had a chance. Rufioh and Horuss had both made the decision to stay in their hometown instead of pursuing college, Rufioh to help take care of his family and Horuss to take over the family business. As such, neither really have much of a chance to meet new people their age, so having “Firebird Guy” hang around every once in a while was something of a pleasant change of pace, considering most of their regulars were on the older side.

“Mhm. From what I heard he’s in the process of moving into the old Makara house and fixing it up. Says he’s looking for some freedom from his family in the city.” Horuss went on, moving away to strip himself out of the apron he was wearing, looking in the mirror on the wall near the hook where he hung up his apron and wiping a black smudge from his cheek off on the back of his hand.

“Dang, you caught all that?” Rufioh vaulted over the side of the ramp instead of walking down it, watching Horuss fixate on his face. “Seems like a pretty interesting dude I guess. Like some Fallout NPC rolling through the wasteland in a sick ride or something, totally out of place but programmed to be there. Betcha if you asked him he has someone he wants killed for you, that’s why he’s getting wicked chummy.” Rufioh snickered, miming a gun with his fingers.

Horuss looked him up and down, then gave a little snort. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

Rufioh chuckled in response, rubbing the back of his neck like an anime character. “Heh...yeah. I try.” He grinned.

 

Just as he spoke, he caught the car in question pulling up to the open garage out of his peripheral vision. Rufioh hadn’t had much interaction with Thunderbird Guy beyond speaking to him over the phone, he hardly remembered his name, just the car that he drove. Granted, he remembered most people by their cars and not their names. It was just easier in his line of work.

Getting a glimpse of Thunderbird Guy was something else. The car seemed very befitting of his style, as Rufioh turned his attention to his slicked back hair and the way he rest his arm against the door of the car for lack of a wall to lean on like a cool dude. Rufioh just stared as Horuss ushered him into the garage. He didn’t know why he felt inclined to stare, but Thunderbird Guy had a very loud aura and Rufioh was taken aback by it. He was conventionally attractive, but in a way that made one inherently suspicious of his personality. Rufioh, in turn, was suspicious about what exactly the car was compensating for with a face like that.

“Cronus! Welcome back. How was your trip?” Horuss immediately beamed, walking over as Thunderbird Guy, whose name Rufioh was just now remembering as Horuss said it, stepped out of the car with a little smirk on his face. He was tall, Rufioh noted. Not obscenely tall, but a few inches taller than himself. He was muscular as well, but in an aesthetic sense. He didn’t seem like the type to go out and chop firewood, per se, but he definitely looked like the kind of guy who took 15 minutes out of his workout routine to take pictures of himself. What an asshole, Rufioh confirmed, despite knowing nothing about the guy.

“Ayy, not bad, not bad. Actually managed to get out to the beach for a few seconds when I wasn’t trapped with my family. Exactly what I needed. I still can’t believe you’ve never been.” Cronus smirked, offering Horuss a quick little side hug as a greeting. He had an almost cartoonish New Jersey-Italian accent, Rufioh noted, more so in person than on the phone. It took a lot for him not to snort when the “ayyy” came out of his mouth. There was really no way this man was real, Rufioh thought. He glanced to Horuss, who had a massive smile on his face as Cronus spoke. He had this polite smile that he put on most of the time, but Rufioh was usually able to differentiate the fake smile from his real one. Horuss was genuinely happy to see this guy.

“Can’t say I have.” Horuss chuckled. “It’s hard for me to venture out of town too often. Rufioh and I did manage to head out to this convention a few months back, but we didn’t factor in the time to head to the beach what with all the events and the driving back and forth.” He went on, gesturing to Rufioh. When the attention shifted to him, Rufioh threw on a little smile, awkwardly stuffing his hands in his pockets.

“Ohhh, so _this_ is Rufioh!” Cronus grinned, giving Rufioh a polite little nod, who in turn nodded back. “Seen ya around but didn’t realize you were _the_ Rufioh.”

“Heh, yeah…” Rufioh’s posture shrunk as he removed one hand from his pocket to awkwardly push his hair back. “We talked on the phone, actually. Nice to meet you in person my dude!” He just smiled.

“He really is a treat. You should show Cronus your cosplay pictures!” Horuss glanced to the car. “Now then, where’s the sound coming from?”  
  
“Oh yeah uhh...in the back.” Cronus gave a vague gesture. “Cosplay pictures ya say?” He gave a little eyebrow waggle.

“Oh, jeez, uh…” Rufioh awkwardly fumbled for his phone, uncomfortable with being put on the spot. “Yeah it’s...nothing. You know...anime?” He spoke, immediately mentally scolding himself for saying something stupid.

“Do I know anime?” Cronus slowly repeated the phrase, smirking. “Uhh...yeah? Ain’t watched none beyond uhh...a few short one-off series I found while lookin’ for something else, I guess.” He gave a single shoulder shrug, scratching the side of his neck.

“Uhhh...hang on…” Rufioh awkwardly swiped through pictures, before pulling up a picture of him holding a plush of Teddiursa from Pokemon. “This is my original Pokemon trainer design. I also do, like...uhh a neko dude, and...this original...demon type dude with wings and horns...it’s lame.” Rufioh scratched the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Hey, that’s pretty cool! I mean, it’s neat you got the confidence to do stuff like that.” Cronus nodded. Rufioh, who had no confidence whatsoever, just nodded and laughed in response. “Guess you really gotta have a hobby around here to pass the time, huh?” Cronus added.  
  
“Yeah...it’s not so bad.” Rufioh stated, putting his phone away. “We mostly play video games, Horuss has been getting into metalworking recently, we do like...trivia night at the bar and stuff.” He shrugged.

 

“Found your problem!” Horuss shouted from behind the car, holding up a small box covered in bubble wrap. “I can only assume that this is the source of your clunking, yes?”

“Oh...did I forget that back there? Damn, silly me.” Cronus dramatically hit himself on the side of the head, walking over to Horuss. “I was gonna give that to a pal, but he stood me up so...why don’t you keep it?”

Curious, Horuss opened the heavily padded box, pulling out what seemed to be a snowglobe of a lighthouse on a beach, with “New Jersey” written along the side. “Oh my, what a nifty little souvenir this is. Thank you!” Horuss gave a little smile, giving it a little shake.

“Yeah...I figured since you can’t make it out to the beach...I’d bring it to you, in a sense.” Cronus shrugged. “Of course...I’ll gladly bring you next time, if you’d like. I’d love to take you for a ride in general, riding along in this baby really is an experience.” He grinned, waggling his eyebrows. Rufioh looked at him in disbelief, then looked over to Horuss, who was visibly flustered.

“Oh...you don’t have to do that for me, really.” Horuss sighed, idly twisting his finger in his hair. “I rarely have the time to breathe these days, but...maybe on a slow day I’ll take you up on that offer for a ride.” He added.

Cronus just shot him a wink, hopping back into the car. “You think about that and shoot me a call. I gotta skedaddle, gotta unpack and shit while I still got the energy. Catch ya around?”

“Mhm. Nice seeing you, Cronus! Have fun unpacking!” Horuss gave him a little wave, stepping out of his way and letting Cronus pull out of the garage. With that, he set the little snowglobe on one of the less crowded shelves, smiling to himself.

 

Rufioh looked to Horuss, then over to the entrance to the garage, waiting for Cronus to fully pull away before approaching Horuss. “You know that dude was like...seriously hitting on you, right?”  
  
“He was?” Horuss quirked a brow. “Hmm...no, I don’t think so. He’s just a nice person. He must be so lonely out here without anyone in the area to spend time with.”

 “No, he was like...seriously hitting on you, dude.” Rufioh reiterated, furrowing his brow. “You heard him ask to go for a “ride” with him, right?”  
  
“He’s a fellow car aficionado, it’s a nice vehicle, I’d enjoy spending some time in it.” Horuss idly organized the shelf he set the snowglobe on. “If anything, he was hitting on you.” He added, giving Rufioh a little smile.

 “What? No. He was being polite, we were like...making awkward small talk. That’s totally different!” He raised his voice emphatically, not with anger but with disbelief. “He brought you a gift and everything, he was totally hitting on you!”

 “Oh?” Horuss stopped what he was doing, bringing his hand to his chin to rub it. “Hmm. I suppose he was. Interesting.” He shrugged, making his way up the ramp into the office.

 “...Interesting?” Rufioh hopped up the rail to the ramp to follow him inside. “So...what?”

 "So what?” Horuss just shrugged, perfectly calm and collected. “I can tell him I’m not interested in him that way.”

 “But…you were like, totally hitting on him too.” Rufioh gave a vague little hand gesture.

 “I was?” Horuss blinked. “Of course not. I’m a taken man. If I was enamored by his advances, it was strictly because he was being nice to me.” Horuss sat down on the desk in the office, idly kicking his legs.

 “Well, yeah, but…” Rufioh sighed. “I mean…” He awkwardly fumbled over his words.

 “Yes? What do you mean?” Horuss quirked his head in confusion.

 “We could...y’know, talk about that.” Rufioh awkwardly fumbled over his words, making vague hand gestures. “Instead of...not...talking about that.”

 Horuss tilted his head to the other side, giving a worried furrow of his brow. “Rufioh, I would never cheat on you or leave you, the moment we leave this town I am absolutely making you mine.” He gave a small, comforting smile.

 “No I...I mean...that’s...really comforting, thanks dude.” Rufioh sighed, stepping closer to take Horuss’ hands and kiss him on the forehead. “I’m saying I’m not like...opposed to you getting with this dude or whatever, I’m just like...if you really are into this dude, you can tell me, y’know? Totally cool with it.”

 “Of course.” Horuss sighed, nuzzling into Rufioh’s chest for a moment. “I hadn’t really considered bringing up the thought of pursuing him, but...” He wrapped his arms around Rufioh’s waist, leaning into him. “Are you really not opposed, or are you just saying that?”

 “No I’m...really not. I’m just...surprised? Anxiety’s kinda messing me up a little, sorry for like...ruining the mood or whatever.” Rufioh muttered. “If you chill with this dude and find out he’s a totally nice guy then I’m down. But, y’know, if he actually ends up asking you to kill a guy, I got some problems with that.” Rufioh gave a little huff of a chuckle.

 “Should we have a “no murder” policy then? I second the motion.” Horuss hummed. “Maybe we should head home, talk this out a little more in bed. I desperately need a shower if we’re going to maintain this level of closeness through the whole discussion.” He gave a tired chuckle.

 “Yeah. Sounds good.” Rufioh nodded, stepping back to give Horuss room to stand. Horuss sleepily took Rufioh’s hand, and Rufioh smiled, following him out the front door.


	2. Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horuss finally texts Cronus to take him up on his offer.

 

* * *

< _Hello, this is Horuss Zahhak of Zahhak and Co., I was wondering if you were free to book a personal meeting tomorrow?_

* * *

 

 

Rufioh peered over Horuss’ shoulder from his spot in bed next to him and snorted. “What? No, _dude_. That’s like, _waaaaay_ too formal. You’re asking him out, not discussing a business merger or whatever.” He snickered.  
  
“ _”Business merger?”_ ” Horuss gave an amused huff. “Well...I am a little rusty in this field. What is it I should say, exactly?”  
  
“I dunno, like...ask if he’s free, in a casual way.” Rufioh replied, briefly returning his glance to his own phone as he worked on clearing out his Pokemon in Pokemon Go.

 

* * *

_ < Hello, this is Horuss Zahhak of Zahhak and Co., I was wondering if you were free to book a personal meeting tomorrow? I am casual. _

* * *

 

 

“...Dude, no.” Rufioh slowly shook his head. “Want me to do it?”  
  
“...Yes.” Horuss sighed, handing his phone to Rufioh.

 

* * *

**_< hey! its horuss, i was wondering if you were free tomorrow night?_ **

* * *

 

 

“Why do you go out of your way to make all of the letters small?” Horuss squinted over Rufioh’s shoulder as Rufioh sent the message. “It seems incredibly tedious with the automatic correction feature.”

“No dude, it’s like...casual. It’s a mood. You type in lowercase because it’s way less, like...overly formal.” Rufioh gave a vague gesture with his free hand.

 

* * *

_**hey >  
** **hyd? >** _

* * *

 

 

“Ohhhhh my god he types like a fuckboy.” Rufioh snickered under his breath.

“Is he asking if I’m hydrated? That’s so sweet.” Horuss gave a little smile.

“N-no it’s...he’s asking how you’re doing.”

“Oh...well...tell him I’m doing fine then.”

 

* * *

_**< doing good! are you free though?** _

 

_**yea >  
** _

_**p much always free >** _

_**down for that ride? >  
** _

 

_**< hahah yeah uwu** _

* * *

 

 

“What does “uwu” mean?” Horuss tilted his head.

“Uhhhhh…” Rufioh scratched the side of his neck. “It’s...more of an emotion than anything I guess. It’s like...when you feel soft and cute, you like...you uwu.”

“Rufioh, the inner workings of your mind will forever remain a mystery to me.” Horuss sighed.

 

* * *

_**cool >** _

_**whats your whole situation with that rufioh guy btw >** _

_**jw >** _

* * *

 

 

“Oh! I can answer this one!” Horuss nabbed his phone back and started typing.

 

* * *

**< That’s my boyfriend! He’s amazing. We’ve been together on and off for six years. We had an open relationship in high school but haven’t explored the concept again until recently due to the significant lack of viable partners in the area. We don’t currently have any other partners though.**

* * *

 

Rufioh snorted and covered his face, causing Horuss to glance back over at him. “What? Was that not “cool and chill” enough?” Horuss tilted his head.

“Nah that was...super smooth, man.” Rufioh snickered, still hiding his face.

 

* * *

_**cool >  
** _

_**can pick u up at 6 if thats cool >  
** _

_**cya tomorrow >  
** _

 

_**< Sounds good! See you!** _

* * *

 

 

“He’s so into you.” Rufioh snorted.

“He hardly said a word, how can you tell?” Horuss huffed in response, giving a little smile regardless.

“I just know I guess. It’s like, a boyfriend sense thing. I just know when people got a thing for you.” Rufioh shrugged, wrapping an arm around Horuss and smooching him on the cheek.

“If you say so. I just don’t want to be too presumptuous.” Horuss gave a little sigh, leaning into his side. “But, if he really does, what are my limits here, per se?”

“Limits?” Rufioh blinked. “What do you mean, like…”

“You know, _limits_.” Horuss stretched out the last word, awkwardly fiddling with his fingers.

“Pfff.” Rufioh snorted. “Definitely no murder. But like...other than that, I don’t care, man. Just so long as you like...tell me…” He trailed off. “Maybe not in graphic detail, but y’know.”

“I suppose I can handle going without murder.” Horuss stated, giving a little nod. “It’s just...odd, I suppose. Usually you’re the one others are interested in, this is quite the unique scenario. I’m afraid I might mess it up.” Horuss muttered, fiddling with his hair.

“Plenty of people have crushed on you dude! Like...remember that dude at the coffee place that you got into that long conversation about the political implications of the My Little Pony monarchy with?” Rufioh responded with a little smirk on his face. “People don’t just, like...talk about the political implications of the My Little Pony monarchy with anybody...I don’t think...I think?”

“Well, yes...I just assumed he was a fellow fan of the meta of the series.” Horuss shrugged. “You really are better at reading these sort of situations than I am.” He sighed, nuzzling his cheek into Rufioh’s shoulder.

“You got this, man. This guy is super into you, I guarantee it.” Rufioh shifted to cup Horuss’ cheeks, kissing him on the forehead. “...and if he’s not, I mean...I’m super into you.” He added, dropping his arms to lazily rest them against Horuss’s shoulders before pressing a kiss to his nose, then a longer one to his lips.

 

Horuss let out a little sigh as their lips parted, then gave a little smile. “That’s definitely…” He trailed off with a little hum as Rufioh pressed a kiss to his neck, tilting his head to offer Rufioh more room. He sighed, giving a small shudder as Rufioh continued to trail kisses along the side of his neck. “I...seem to have lost my train of thought. I suppose we can...drop this discussion for another time…” He muttered. As he did, Rufioh shifted over to straddle him, pressing him back against the headboard by his shoulders. He shot Horuss a smirk with a subtle quirk of his brow, and Horuss smiled back, before hiding his face in his hands and giggling to himself.

“...What? That was like, totally cool what I just did there...wasn’t it?” Rufioh tilted his head, making an effort to maintain the smirk on his face, but his eyebrows furrowed with mild concern.

“No, it was...you’re just...adorable is all.” Horuss snickered in response, continuing to hide his face as he did so.

“Adorable?” Rufioh nearly squeaked out the word as he scooted back, feeling warmth radiate in his cheeks at Horuss’ words. “No, I was like...I was trying to be sexy.” Rufioh muttered, idly drawing his fingers through Horuss’ hair, making his way towards the back of his neck.

“Awww, but you are sexy! You’re just really, really cute when you try to act like the dominant type is all. It’s so unlike you that I have to laugh when you-” Horuss cut off his words with an abrupt, soft moan as Rufioh used his grasp on his hair to give it a sharp tug back, cutting him off.

 

“...Maybe this isn’t the right time to be calling me cute.” Rufioh stated once he had Horuss’ attention. Horuss stayed silent after that, slowly fluttering his eyes shut in time with Rufioh tracing his free hand down his chest. His hand slowly sunk down into the waistband of Horuss’ boxers, and just as quickly as it’d made its way underneath them his fingers wrapped around his already half hard cock. This lead Rufioh to give an amused huff, slowly working his fingers blindly up and down the length of his shaft.

“Heh...you know what’s cute, actually? How easy it is for me to turn you on. That’s really cute. All I gotta do is…” Rufioh gave a little squeeze to the base of Horuss’ cock, earning a sharp inhale followed by a little moan from him as he rolled his head back against the headboard. “...push you around a little. It’s cute.” Rufioh smirked, inching Horuss’ boxers down and leaving his bare cock out in the open as he continued to stroke it. Untangling his fingers from Horuss’ hair, he moved his other hand to cup his jaw, leading him into a kiss. Horuss responded to the kiss without haste, grasping at Rufioh’s shoulders and capturing his lips, deepening the kiss with a needy hum of a moan against his lips. Rufioh responded with a little noise of his own, increasing the speed of his pumps as he met tongues with Horuss, twining them together. The motions of his hand mixed with how needily they were both approaching the situation lead to the kiss itself being sloppily executed, their lips parting then rejoining frequently, but the urgency associated with the act served as a major turn on regardless.

Impatient, Rufioh soon pulled back to drop his own boxers, the only thing he’d been wearing in bed, to reveal his own hard cock. Horuss was quick to latch onto him the moment he pulled away, the few seconds he spent stripping being too much time for Horuss to handle going untouched with how close Rufioh had gotten him. Horuss gave a needy whine as he pulled Rufioh back into the kiss, gaining Rufioh’s attention again, if only for a few more seconds. Rufioh pulled back once more, using one hand to continue slowly stroking Horuss’ cock just to keep offering him some form of stimulation as the other dug through his nightstand drawer for some form of lubrication. Horuss continued to show his impatience by rocking his hips needily into Rufioh’s hand and letting out a needy whine, seeming keen to fuck his hand alone when given the opportunity. It took a lot for Rufioh to keep Horuss from simply gratifying himself with his hand alone, and once Rufioh’s lube coated hand reached his own cock, it took a lot for him not to get himself off then and there. The idea of pursuing easy gratification seemed to come easily to both of them, but Rufioh focused on trying to hold it out. He stopped stroking Horuss in favor of repositioning himself, hoisting Horuss’ legs up on his shoulders as he hastily lined the head of his cock up with his entrance. Horuss whined once more in the few seconds this transition took, and Rufioh responded to this cry by abruptly bucking into him with no care for moderation, earning a loud, sharp moan from him. Horuss panted as he reeled back from the feeling of being entered so quickly, and Rufioh stayed still for a moment, lightly brushing his fingers up Horuss’ sides.

“You okay?” Rufioh huffed out, barely having the voice to speak as he kept himself from aggressively humping Horuss like his body was urging him to.

“Y-yes! Just...take me, please...” Horuss whined in response. Rufioh took this as a sign not to ask twice, pulling back slowly just to ram into him once more. With little self restraint and Horuss continuing to urge him on, Rufioh continued to work up his pace with little hesitation, gripping at Horuss’ sides and panting as he bucked into him. Horuss grasped at the sheets at either side of him, rolling his head back as he let out a series of moans and whines with each of Rufioh’s movements. Horuss’ moans raised in tone and frequency as he got closer and closer, which Rufioh paid note to by increasing his own pace, wrapping a hand around the base of Horuss’ cock once more and stroking it in tune with his motions. With how much he’d been built up beforehand, it didn’t take long for Horuss to finish. He didn’t announce it in words, but with a particularly loud series of moans leading up to him bucking up into Rufioh’s hand with a final grunt. Horuss fell back onto the mattress once he was done, panting and trying to regain his breath as Rufioh used his body for his last few strokes to get off as well. Rufioh buried his cock deep inside Horuss as he finished, grasping at his hips with a pleased sigh. It took a few seconds for the daze to clear after he came, but once it did he was quick to collapse beside Horuss, lazily resting an arm across his chest in an effort to cuddle him without getting too warm. He let out another sigh, not from pleasure but from just how content/exhausted he was, and he looked over Horuss, who seemed to be immediately dozing off. Rufioh just smiled and ran a hand through his hair, content to just watch him as he himself began to doze off as well.


	3. The Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horuss and Cronus go out on their ride.

_“Look at me still talking while there’s science to do, mmm hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmm makes me glad I’m not you…_ ” Horuss mumble-sang to himself as he moved shirt after shirt down the rod of hanging clothes in his and Rufioh’s shared closet, looking at each article for a few seconds at a time before moving on to the next. He idly gnawed at his lip, eventually reaching the end of the rack, then shifting the clothes back to start from the beginning again.

 

“You can, like...wear something of mine if you want, dude.” Rufioh sat at the foot of the bed, dressed in his usual attire of black distressed jeans and whatever graphic tee he’d thrown on that day, as well as red converse and a series of beaded bracelets. This combined with his dyed red hair and various piercings lead to Rufioh being aggressively carded any time they went out to an adult venue. Horuss glanced over at him, then let out a little sigh.

“Not to offend, but I would feel significantly more out of place in something of your aesthetic.” Horuss stated in response, continuing to flip through shirts. “Would a button up be befitting of the scenario, or is that not “chill” enough?”

“Nah dude, that’s still like, way too formal.” Rufioh stood up and made his way over to the closet, lazily resting his chin on Horuss’ shoulder. “Maybe, like, a tee shirt over a longsleeve? That’s formal...in a Tony Hawk kinda way.”

“Hmm...I suppose.” Horuss flipped back through the shirts until he reached a shirt that matched Rufioh’s description, pulling it off the rack and looking it over. “I really don’t understand why these come sewn together like this.” He muttered, pulling the shirt off the hanger.

“It’s like...the aesthetic, man.” Rufioh shrugged, backing up to let Horuss put the shirt on. “Didn’t you spend, like, 12 hours dressing up your Tony Hawk player character as a kid, or is that...like...an exclusively Rufioh life experience?”

“Can’t say I really got into the franchise before you introduced me to it, but I can understand the appeal.” Horuss pulled the shirt on, taking a moment to look himself over in the mirror hanging from the back of the closet door. “Hmm. I like it...though, you look far nicer in it.” Horuss affirmed.

“Awww, pshh...nah dude, you’re totally rocking that look!” Rufioh snickered, rubbing the back of his neck. “Lookin’ way less naked than you do in a tee shirt, that’s for sure. You look good, dude!”

“Well aren’t you sweet...and completely biased.” Horuss chuckled. “I can’t help but feel I’ve overlooked something with how soon he’s going to be here. Should I make a snack of some sort?” Horuss tilted his head, idly fiddling with his hair.

“Dude, it’s a date, not a PTA meeting, you’re fine.” Rufioh shook his head with a smirk on his face, reaching over to lazily wrap his arms over Horuss’ shoulders. “Call me if you need anything. Or like...text me a code word or something and I’ll come get you.”

“Rarity?” Horuss suggested in an amused tone with a tilt of his head. Rufioh abruptly stopped touching him on instinct when he spoke, only for Horuss to shoot him a confused look. “I was...suggesting Rarity as the codeword, but your safeword timing is impeccable as ever.”

“Oh...heh. I knew that.” Rufioh awkwardly shifted to scratch the back of his neck, averting his eyes in mild embarrassment. Before Rufioh had time to say anything else, the sound of a car pulling into the driveway could be heard from the window.

“Ooh! That must be him!” Horuss beamed, making his way to the bedroom door, before glancing back to Rufioh. “Are you going to be alright home alone all night? Do you want me to call and give you updates or…”

“I’ll be good! I’m probably just gonna play Smash all night until you get back since I won’t have to worry about waking you up.” He gestured to the Nintendo 64 plugged into the TV in their bedroom with a little smile.

“Sounds like quite the eventful night...wait, something isn’t right...” Horuss paused, scampering back over to Rufioh to give him a tight hug. “Ahh, there we go. Okay, I’ll be back soon! Love you!” He kissed Rufioh on the cheek, then made his way back out the bedroom door.

 

\---

 

Horuss opened the front door just as Cronus was about to knock, leaving him face to face with a momentarily stunned Cronus. Cronus himself wasn’t dressed too far out of his general attire, donning a nice leather jacket over a white tee shirt with black jeans. The main difference from the last time Horuss had seen him was that Horuss could immediately smell his cologne the moment the door was no longer separating them. Horuss had the immediate urge to bury his face in Cronus’ chest and take in his smell, but like a refined gentleman in an early 2000s style Tony Hawk shirt on shirt, he abstained. “Ahh! Cronus. I assumed that was you I heard pull up.”

“Uhh, yeah. Kinda door-jinxed me here.” Cronus chuckled, idly running a hand through his own hair. “Lookin’ swanky. Didn’t peg you as the shirt on shirt kinda guy.” He gave an affirmative nod.

“I am many kinds of “guy”.” Horuss quipped back with a grin. “Now then, shall we...skedaddle?" He added with an attempted finger pistol.

“Erm, yeah.” Cronus finger pistoled back with a genuine smile. “Let’s skedaddle.”

 

\---

 

Horuss gazed to his right as the roofless car drove out of town and down the highway. The sun set in a shade of pink lemonade and paved way for a sky full of stars untouched by city lights. Horuss watched as they passed by patches of trees, meeting the shining eyes of a couple of deer as they passed by. If he wasn’t in new company, he probably would have waved to them.

He didn’t say much. Neither of them did. It wasn’t absolute silence, Cronus had a mix tape that was half the Happy Days soundtrack and half the best of Elvis. He’d mentioned that he made it when he was younger and found it in his grandpa’s stuff when they went to pack up his estate. Horuss found that incredibly sweet.

“I found this place the first time I took this car out for a test drive.” He stated as he pulled down a side road, down a narrow dirt road until finally he made his way into a fairly open plot of land. It wasn’t totally empty. Near the back was a small, tin building, rusted over with unreadable signage. Near the front was a torn screen draped across a large wood board. Cronus pulled the car to a stop into a barely marked off parking spot facing the screen. “I’m no archaeologist or nothin’, but I think this was a drive-in at some point. Probably pretty private with what a pain in the ass it was to find. Ain’t it neat?”

“Wow…” Horuss looked around, back to the building, then out to the screen. “I’ve lived here all my life and I never knew this place existed. You really never cease to amaze me with the amount of intrigue you stir in me, Cronus Ampora.” He stated with a small smile.

“Heh...well if that ain’t a compliment and a half.” Cronus chuckled, sliding his arm across the back of the seat. “I guess you “stir intrigue” in me too, Horuss Zahhak of Zahhak and co.” He added, slyly wrapping his arm around Horuss and pulling him closer to his side.

“Oh! Hahah…” Horuss pushed up his glasses, flustered by Cronus’ tone. “Listen...Cronus...I am a man of...tact and dignity. A certain level of morals. I don’t do...hookups, per se, so if you’re interested in me...I would prefer...erm...substance...over...salaciousness, as it may be.”

“Uhh. What?” Cronus blinked. “Hang on, that was like...a lot of big words all at once there. Can I get the “for dummies” version of that?” He tilted his head.

“Oh, of course. Um. Are you looking to pursue a romantic relationship with me or...simply sleep with me? My response may change based on the outcome.” Horuss awkwardly fiddled with his hands.

“Ohhh...I getcha. Horuss, pal...not to exaggerate or nothin’ but I have kind of basically been hopelessly in love with you since the moment we met. I mean, yeah I totally wanna rail you, but that comes from a place of love. Like, I also wanna hold your hand. I’m cool with either at this point.” Cronus shrugged, speaking as if it was no big deal.

“That’s so sweet!” Horuss grinned, bringing his hands to his chest. “I’m carnally attracted to you from a place of deep seeded affection too!”

“Okay, that sounds like, way more romantic than what I just said. You got a real way with words.” Cronus shifted to bring his other hand to affectionately cup Horuss’ cheek. “You got a cute smile too.”

“Oh...shucks.” Horuss giggled, burying his face in Cronus’ chest. He did, in fact, smell amazing. Horuss was happy to have found an appropriate time to confirm how amazing he smelled.

 

Cronus chuckled at his unique response, reaching both arms around him. He started idly running a hand through Horuss’ hair, enjoying the closeness himself. At the first sign of Horuss peeking up he took the opportunity to kiss him on the forehead, finally breaching into romantic displays of affection. Horuss responded by boldly diving in for a proper kiss on the lips, leaving himself flustered by his own impulsive actions as he pulled away. Cronus was mildly flustered in response as well, but not so much for himself as he was by Horuss’ cute responses to everything. He pulled Horuss back in for another kiss, slower and more drawn out than before. It felt real. Something about it made everything feel real to Horuss. This wasn’t just trading glances with a cute blond at the coffee shop, this was real. Horuss didn’t have much time to resonate on this feeling, however, as the kiss evolved in a befitting manner of their surroundings. For all intents and purposes, they were two hormone driven teenagers taking advantage of a parked car.

Cronus gripped at Horuss’ shirt, giving it a small but demanding yank that jolted Horuss to his senses. In a matter of seconds they’d shifted from a romantic fade-to-black movie kiss to a full fledged carnal home alone teenage makeout session. Cronus was more commanding than Rufioh was, Horuss noted. Rufioh tried his hardest to dominate Horuss, and Horuss was always appreciative, but it didn’t come to him naturally. With Cronus, it seemed to be pure instinct for him. They’d affirmed their shared interest in eachother for no more than a few minutes and Cronus was already asserting some form of dominance over him. Of course, he did act with some form of hesitance due to the nature of this interaction, spending a whole second and a half hovering his hand before slinking it under Horuss’ shirt as if that second and a half was all Horuss needed to say no. He took the moment to lightly trace his fingers up and down from Horuss’ chest to his abdomen, slowing the kiss as he did. This wasn’t an inherently sexual act, but the gentleness of it made Horuss shudder as tingles went down his spine. Cronus pulled back to kiss along his jaw as his hand traced back down to unbutton Horuss' pants, slowly slinking it down to palm over his underwear. The contact caused Horuss to palpably tense as Cronus pressed lazy kisses down the side of his neck. He drew his finger up Horuss’ bulge in a teasing manner, continuing to stroke it like this as he picked a spot on Horuss’ neck to adorn with a bruise. Horuss kept his noises down to soft moans and sighs, but that didn’t stop him from squirming as Cronus continued to tease him. The moment his hand slinked under his waistband to grasp his cock Horuss took a stiff breath in and held it. Cronus pulled away from his neck as he began to lightly massage Horuss’ cock in his hand, looking Horuss over with a small smirk.

“God, you’re hot. Fuckin’ huge too. If you weren’t so ready and willing for me to feel you up like this I might be intimidated.” Cronus muttered, tracing his fingers up the side of Horuss’ thick cock. The girth it was hard not to notice first, though the length of it was fairly impressive, the thickness of his cock was the “huge” part that caught the eye.

“Mmh…” Was all Horuss could respond with as he melted into Cronus’ touch. Cronus just smirked, leaning in to press a couple more kisses to his lips as he slowly stroked him. He carried on for a while, his light touches providing just enough stimulation for Horuss to squirm without pushing him over the edge. Horuss kept his eyes shut, but he could hear Cronus chuckle every so often and he could only imagine the smirk on his face from seeing him in such a vulnerable place. Horuss had only ever been with Rufioh before, coming up gay in a small town provided few options to him, and he’d been happy with that, but the stark contrast in sexual confidence that Cronus had over Rufioh was an incredibly new experience for Horuss that had him in an intense state of arousal he hadn’t felt before. With Rufioh they laughed in bed every time one of them did or said something lame because exploring either of their kinks always ended with the two of them too flustered by the concept to act on it with a straight face. Cronus was laughing...but not because he was embarrassed. He was laughing because Horuss was the embarrassed one.

The moment seemed to go on forever with how relentlessly Horuss was being teased, but in an instant he was being urged into Cronus’ lap. He opened his eyes, and noted why Cronus had been teasing him so long. Cronus’ pants were unbuttoned, haphazardly shucked down his thighs along with his pants to reveal his fully prepped cock. It was thinner than Horuss’, but longer at a glance. Cronus had been fully prepared for this situation this whole time. Horuss was quick to shift his own pants down before settling with his knees on either side of Cronus’ thighs. He didn’t have to be urged much further, and as Cronus angled his lubed cock to press the tip to Horuss’ hole he lowered himself down on it with a long sigh, muttering an uncharacteristically crass word under his breath. He grasped at Cronus’ shirt and yanked him in for an aggressive kiss as he slowly bounced his hips, moaning against them as he lowered himself as far as he could go. He wrapped his arms around Cronus’ neck, reaching one hand to the back of his head and digging his fingers into his hair as he bounced his hips. Cronus, in turn, reached around to grope Horuss’ ass, leading his motions on as he rode him.

This response came very naturally to Horuss, with how demanding Cronus’ presence was without any words. He didn’t have time to giggle every time Cronus looked at him a certain way or said something cheesy because Cronus wasn’t the cutie from Biology who spent that time trying to explain Inuyasha to him while he did all the work. Cronus wasn’t cute the way Rufioh was. He was handsome, and his presence made Horuss weak.

What did give Horuss second thoughts was just how out in the open they really were. The fact that the car didn’t have a hood filled Horuss with a sense that they could be caught at any time, regardless of the fact that they were completely alone. It was an added turn-on, though Horuss wouldn’t admit so easily. He continued to lift and drop his hips as he rode Cronus’ cock, picking up his pace as Cronus bucked up into him. His thighs trembled as he abruptly came, letting out a soft moan in a conscious effort to stay quiet. Cronus gave a final buck up into him which earned a much louder noise, both out of surprise and sensitivity following his orgasm. Horuss dropped his arms to lazily rest on Cronus’ shoulders, his breath coming out in soft pants as he slowly came down from the high. Cronus was quick to cup his cheek and pull him in for another kiss, which Horuss melted into without another word.

It took a lot for Horuss not to fall asleep in Cronus’ arms right then and there, but he made the effort to pull himself off his lap and pull his pants up, as a dignified gentleman would in this situation. Cronus took a moment to clean himself off before doing the same, chucking the condom he’d been wearing out the side of the car onto the ground, as an undignified gentleman would do in this situation. Once Horuss heard the car start up again, he leaned across the seat to rest his head on Cronus’ shoulder with a little sigh. Cronus wrapped an arm around him and pulled him into a lazy hug, before pulling the car out of the drive in lot and making his way back down the highway to take Horuss back home.


	4. Smash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rufioh and Cronus play Smash.

**“Is this _really_ what you do all day when you ain’t working?”**

 

Cronus sat on the foot of the bed beside Rufioh, Nintendo 64 controller in his hand as Rufioh set up a game, unceremoniously plopping down beside Cronus with his own controller.

“Well, no. I mean...I catch up on anime sometimes too.” Rufioh shrugged in response, idly adjusting his septum ring. “I don’t really do a whole lot without Horuss, actually. He’s...kinda my whole motivation to leave the house.” He chuckled.

“Aww...that’s sweet.” Cronus cooed, giving Rufioh a little jab in the shoulder. “Sorry if that came off as like, judgy, this just really wasn’t what I figured you’d have planned.”

“No, you’re fine. I just have, like, no clue what you’re really supposed to do when you’re hanging out with your boyfriends boyfriend alone for the first time.” Rufioh shrugged. “It’s...only getting more awkward the more we draw attention to it.” He added, scratching the back of his neck.

“Point taken.” Cronus nodded. “So, uhhh...Smash Bros.” He tapped the sides of his controller awkwardly.

“Yep. Smash Bros.” Rufioh nodded, immediately nabbing Mario like the basic bitch he was. “You, uhh...ever played before?”

“I’m not really the gamer type, but I’ve seen enough memes to know what it’s about.” Cronus replies, like the basic bitch _he_ was. After randomly cycling through characters, he picked Samus. “This guy looks cool.”

“That’s a girl, actually. She’s like...a perky blonde in a blue jumpsuit under the armor.” Rufioh added with a smirk. “She’s pretty cute.”

“Damn. Nice.” Cronus muttered. Once the stage was set, Cronus started randomly mashing buttons. Rufioh decided to give Cronus some time to figure out the controls, just barely attacking him.

 

“So, Horuss says you guys aren’t new to the whole...poly thing. Got any saucy stories?” Cronus asked, narrowly avoiding jumping off the map.

“Not...really.” Rufioh sighed. “I mean, we’re not in it for the sex I guess, it’s a companionship thing. We uhh...we didn’t really know what we were doing at first. Not a whole lot of communication...ended up seriously hurting someone in the end.” He muttered, barely audible over the sound of the game. “...That’s why I figured we should hang out like this, y’know?”

“...Dang. That’s rough.” Cronus stopped button mashing for a second. “...Not that I’ve had the best luck with love myself, though. My last boyfriend found out he was ace through me at pretty much the worst possible moment. Girlfriend before that discovered she wasn’t into dudes anymore, ended up with some scene chick in converse boots. I repeat, Converse. Boots.” Cronus shrugged with a roll of his eyes. “I don’t think any of us really know what we’re doing.”

“Dang...that’s kinda deep, actually…” Rufioh blinked, then took the moment to knock Cronus off the edge of the platform he was standing on.

“Ahh, you little shit!” Cronus straightened his posture and returned to fighting Rufioh. Rufioh just snickered, finally putting full effort into fighting Cronus instead of letting him get shots in. Eventually Cronus was able to shove Rufioh off the map twice in a few seconds, then managed to accidentally unleash his final smash.

“Wait...what did I do?” Cronus squinted at the screen as Samus shot Mario to death.

“Heh...you beat me.” Rufioh ran a hand through his hair. “You sure you haven’t played before? That was pretty epic, dude.” He offered Cronus a handshake.

“Pssh, guess I just got natural game.” Cronus shrugged, shaking his hand. “How about we make this interesting?”

“What do you mean?” Rufioh tilted his head, squinting at Cronus.

“Oh come on, we’re two attractive dudes...home alone...sittin’ in bed...you deadass texted me asking if I wanted to smash while Horuss was hangin’ with his brother-“

“Woooah...woah, dude. No, I was just...talking about video games, man.” Rufioh gave a squeaky little chuckle, face heating up. “...And...besides, that was beginner's luck.” He muttered, starting up a rematch.

“If you say so.” Cronus shrugged. Once Cronus had a full grasp on the controls, it became less about luck and more of a challenge for Rufioh. His body language changed, his buttons clacked harder as he seemed to shift his body with his character. He managed to kill Cronus twice, but once again, Cronus got the final kill on him.

 

“What? Dude…” Rufioh sighed, shaking his head. “You wanna switch to like, Pokemon Snap? It’s not two players but we can both enjoy it aesthetically.” Rufioh glanced over to Cronus, who had a smirk on his face.

“Rufioh, are you a sore loser?” Cronus snickered. “We can do best three out of five if you want, I’m fine with that…”

“No...it’s just, like, wild that you picked it up so fast is all.” Rufioh sighed, starting another rematch. “Best three out of five though.”

While Cronus continued to casually kick his ass without any added effort, Rufioh was absolutely in the zone. He aggressively mashed buttons until he managed to pick up the lead, finally getting a win in. “Hah! In your face...but like, in a sportsmanly way.” Rufioh offered Cronus a fist bump.

“Yeah, yeah, you still got two rounds to go, pal.” Cronus chuckled, bumping his fist regardless.

The next round went the same as the last, Rufioh trying his hardest and eventually landing a second win. “Hah...oh snap, deathmatch! Or...sudden death? Game...match? Match point?” Rufioh trailed off. “We’re tied.”

“Pssh. That was adorable.” Cronus snickered. “Bring it on, pal. Prepare to be totally smashed.” Cronus waggled his eyebrows.

“...That was awful, dude.” Rufioh sighed, hitting the rematch button one last time. Rufioh had every intent on this being his redemption match, but it soon became evident that it wasn’t. Cronus managed to knock him off the map all too quickly, then kill him a second time. In a fit of distress Rufioh had his character lunge for Cronus’, only to fall off the map and effectively kill himself.

 

“Ouch...that sucks.” Cronus chuckled. “Guess I totally dominated you back there, huh?” He shot Rufioh a grin, fixing his hair. “Not that I’m opposed to the idea or nothin’.” He added with a shrug.

“Please…” Rufioh replied, sarcastically. “I mean...if this were a thing, you know I’d be topping, right?” He gave a little gesture between the two of them.

“Pssh. Nuh-uh. Have you seen your ass?” Cronus snickered. “Not to mention the way your voice squeaks when you get all embarrassed. You’re a bottom, pal.”

“You were checking out my ass?” Rufioh tilted his head. “I mean...I’m not though. Like...mostly not. Only on special occasions.” He added, scratching the back of his neck.

“”Mostly not” ain’t “not”, Ruf.” Cronus shrugged. “But hey, if you wanna keep indulging this hypothetical here...why not let the game decide?” He added, holding up the controller.

“...Pssh. You’re going down, dude.” Rufioh gave a little smirk, starting yet another rematch.

 

—

 

“Ohhh fuck…” Rufioh whined, his fingers tangled in Cronus’ hair as Cronus took his cock into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head with zero forethought or build up. “Okay, wow, I can...definitely see where you’re coming from on the whole...top...bottom...mmfh…” Rufioh whined, idly running his hand through his hair. “Doesn’t mean I still couldn’t...t-top you, because, I could but…” Rufioh mumbled as Cronus raised his head.

“Shut up.” Cronus grabbed a fist full of Rufioh’s hair with one hand and tightly grasped the base of his cock with the other. “You wanna get railed into next week or not?”

Rufioh gulped, a small shudder rolling down his spine. “Y-yes sir.” He muttered in response, leading Cronus to loosen his grasp on his cock in order to slowly stroke it.

“That’s better.” Cronus replaced the stern look on his face with his usual smirk. “Man, I thought Horuss got into sub-space quick, look at you. Must’ve taken a lot for you to hold back on me this long with how badly you want me to fuck you, huh?”

“N-no, I…” Rufioh gasped as Cronus squeezed his cock again, another shudder rolling through him.

“You still talking? Sheesh...you got any gags around here?” Cronus grumbled, returning to slowly stroking him. “...That was an actual question.”

“Um…” Rufioh sighed, bringing his hands to cover his face. “...Yeah. Bottom drawer, my side.” Rufioh muttered in response, gesturing to his nightstand.

“That’s better.” Cronus let go of him, giving him a little shove on the shoulder. “Lay back. Daddy’s takin’ care of you now.” He added, standing up to go shuffle through Rufioh’s drawer.

“...You...definitely can’t pull off “Daddy”.” Rufioh muttered, shedding his pants and pulling himself the rest of the way onto the bed like he was told.

“That’s funny, you seem to be playin’ the part of my _brat_ real well.” Cronus nabbed what he was looking for, a solid black ball gag. He snickered, shifting onto the bed himself and pressing the ball of the gag to Rufioh’s lips. “I’ll also accept Master or Your Highness if the mood calls for it, but considering this is the part where you shut up, that can be a conversation for another time.” Cronus winked, clasping the gag around the back of Rufioh’s head. “Uhh, do something weird with your hands if you want me to stop, yeah?” Cronus gave a vague hand gesture, scooting back to properly straddle Rufioh’s hips as he urged his shirt up, which Rufioh quickly complied to and aided in yanking it off. He was quick to shed his own shirt, before dropping his hands to Rufioh’s sides and slowly tracing them down. Rufioh tensed to the feeling, causing Cronus to chuckle.

“Heh, gave you goosebumps. Fuck, you’re easy.” Cronus snickered, gripping Rufioh’s jaw and looking him over. “That top complex fades real quicklike when a real top steps in, huh? You’re cute, kid.” Cronus just smirked, pulling away to return to digging through Rufioh’s belongings. It didn’t take him long, as he had no intent on leaving Rufioh hanging for too long, but he was quick to carelessly shuck his own pants before returning to bed, lube in hand.

“Ain’t sure how long you’ve been out of the game…” He went on, taking a moment to prep his own fingers. “But...we’ll take this slow, yeah? Sound good?” He gave a thumbs up-thumbs down gesture with his free hand, which Rufioh responded to with a thumbs up. “Nice.” Cronus responded, hitching one of Rufioh’s thighs up to press his fingers to his hole. “Y’know, I almost regret not, like, tying you up or somethin’...that’d be pretty cool...but doing both would make the whole hand-based communication thing real hard, y’know?” He slowly dipped a single finger inside of Rufioh, feeling him immediately tense up. “Ay, relax, alright? I got you.” Cronus muttered, softly tracing his fingers up and down Rufioh’s thigh in an effort to comfort him, singing his finger in further and starting to rock it. “We’ll move up to the tying you up thing then. Not that I’d be surprised if it wasn’t already a part of your typical nightly routine or not. You and Horuss got some real kinky shit around here, y’know that? I mean you’re all cute and wholesome on the outside but you got some wild stuff in that drawer. I knew Horuss was kinda kinky but, damn.” Cronus continued to ramble, mainly to himself, as he continued to rock his finger in and out of Rufioh, transitioning to two effortlessly as he spoke.

 

Rufioh had mostly hazed out what Cronus was saying, the sound of his voice alone actually serving as something relaxing to help Rufioh loosen up, like an incredibly annoying white noise machine. He stayed quiet, not so much as moaning around the gag, but his breathing patterns shifted and his body tensed in ways that spoke for him. Once Cronus started really pounding him he arched his back and finally muffling a moan around the ball gag in his mouth, immediately earning a chuckle from him. “Getting impatient already? Alright.” Cronus slowed his pace in order to focus on haphazardly lubing up his own cock with one hand, not wanting to leave Rufioh hanging any longer as he did so. Once he’d generously slicked his cock, he pressed the head of it to Rufioh’s entrance without another word. Protection was an afterthought, as one of the first things they’d done once the relationship was established was confirm that all of them were clean, Rufioh being included in that conversation. It made it a lot easier to act in the moment knowing there’s no harm in doing so. Cronus gripped Rufioh’s thigh tightly, keeping him upright as he slowly sunk his cock inside, earning a garbled moan from the gagged twunk. Cronus let out a low chuckle in response, gently rocking his hips, just barely penetrating Rufioh. Rufioh huffed out his nose, glancing up at Cronus and taking note of the smug smirk on his face. He’d hate to admit it, but he found that look incredibly attractive. He rolled his head back against the pillow, gripping at the sheets as Cronus started working more and more of his cock inside of him. Cronus was generous, not speeding up too quickly, though the sight of Rufioh writhing for him made it hard not to want to immediately rail him. Rufioh was tight, as expected with how infrequently he bottomed, and Cronus was no sadist...for the time being, at the very least.

Rufioh just closed his eyes, head back against the pillow as Cronus slowly worked more and more of his cock inside, until finally he bottomed out, gripping Rufioh’s thigh tightly as he buried his cock inside of him. Rufioh’s eyes went wide and he moaned loudly against the gag, immediately earning a chuckle from Cronus. “Heh...fuck, it’s cute how easy it is to get a rise out of you.” Cronus huffed out, swapping out his previous slow pace for rougher thrusts. “Fuckin’ hot all...splayed out naked like this...fuck…” Soon Cronus dropped his commentary, unable to get his words out between huffs as he started fucking Rufioh more aggressively. Rufioh whined around the gag, grasping tight at the bedsheets as Cronus’ force caused his whole body to rock in time with his thrusts. He rolled his head from side to side as Cronus railed him hard, moaning as loud as he could with the gag in his mouth.

Cronus suddenly grasped Rufioh’s cock, haphazardly pumping it in time with his thrusts and earning a stream of whines from the gagged Rufioh. With the added attention, Rufioh didn’t last much longer. He bucked up into Cronus’ hand as he came, hard, shooting cum up his abdomen and tensing up as he panted out his nose. Cronus offered a final thrust, giving a small grunt as he came inside of him. He showed no shame in wiping his hand off on Rufioh’s thigh, pulling out of him and scooting up beside him to aide in removing the gag.

 

“Sheesh, look at all that drool.” Cronus snickered, speaking softly as he pulled the gag from Rufioh’s mouth. “Bet you do them anime faces when you ain’t gagged. Tongue out, eyes crossed...like a fuckin nerd.” He chuckled, looking Rufioh up and down. Rufioh seemed flustered as he wiped the drool from his chin off on his wrist, hair a mess, avoiding eye contact.

“Hey.” Rufioh spoke up in a more stern voice than he usually put on. “Listen, um...that was...a lot on me, so…” He scratched the back of his neck, looking to the side. “Could you, like...say nice things? Maybe like...cuddle me a little? Is that...is...is that cool?” He tilted his head, finally looking back to Cronus with an awkward grin.

Cronus blinked, taken aback by the request, before slowly reaching to run a hand through Rufioh’s hair. “Uhh...yeah. I can do that, for sure. Ain’t gotta worry about nothin’, hun. I’m here. It’s ok.” He muttered, leaning in to kiss Rufioh on the forehead. Rufioh was quick to tuck himself into Cronus’ arm, nuzzling against his chest.

“...Thanks.” Rufioh mumbled in response, sighing as he relaxed against him. “This...isn’t really how I expected this going…” He added. “Not...not that that’s a bad thing...but...y’know.”

“Shhh...it’s ok. Your voice is all trembly, relax a lil.” Cronus replied, continuing to lazily run his hand through Rufioh’s hair. “What part of...uhh…”this” though? The me topping part?” Cronus made a vague gesture with his free hand.

“No, like...mentioning I might be into you I guess?” Rufioh pressed his cheek to Cronus’ chest, avoiding looking at him. “I dunno...I’m like...awkward. I didn’t know when was the point to, like...say something? Probably...sometime before this happened...would’ve been best. Sorry.” Rufioh sighed, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of Cronus’ fingers in his hair.

“Ohhhhh…” Cronus slowly nodded, the pieces finally coming together. “Yeah, I uhh...I getcha. No worries.” He threw on a little smile, resting his chin atop Rufioh’s head. “I think you’re pretty neat too, pal. Kind of a relief, actually...cuz bringing up the prospect of a threesome is gonna be WAY easier now.”

“Pssh...stop.” Rufioh muttered back with a weak chuckle. “...Shit, like...I’m like, hella dazed and my fuckbrain is making me wanna say “I love you” because that’s usually what I say right about now. Lame, right?”

“Yeah. Lame.” Cronus snickered, kissing Rufioh on the top of his head. “Love you too, doofus.”


	5. The Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus finally takes Horuss to the beach, leading the three on a fun (and slightly kinky) road trip.

“ _ **There’s a FetLife for furries?**_ ” Cronus raised his voice to be heard over the live music being played in the bar, cheap beer in hand as he looked at Rufioh, bewildered.

 

“Ch’yeah, dude...I mean, it’s not exclusively for furries though…” Rufioh set his drink down on the table as he shuffled through his pocket. “Phone...phone...shit…”

“Over here.” Horuss chuckled, pulling Rufioh’s phone from his own pocket. “Are you really going to show Cronus your f-list? This feels like a momentous event. I should take pictures.”

“Well yeah, he asked…” Rufioh nabbed his phone, unlocking it and pulling up his internet browser, tapping on one of his bookmarks before handing it to Cronus. “WAY more in-depth, right?”

“Woah…” Cronus squinted at the screen, scrolling through the list that came up. “Damn, that’s...wow.” He glanced over at Horuss, shooting him a little smirk. “You got one of these too?”

“Oh! Well, of course! It’s an incredibly streamlined way of letting your partner know what you’re interested in.” Horuss pulled his own phone out of his pocket, pulling up his own page and handing it to Cronus. “That’s how Rufioh and I first learned that we were both into petplay. Though...we’re both pets, primarily. I’m a pony and he’s a kitten...or a puppy, depending on the mood, I suppose.” Horuss shrugged.

“Woah...Horuss there’s like, a bajillion things in your faves here.” Cronus squinted at the screen in disbelief.

“Well, yes. Not that I’ve experienced all of them, but I do have an intrigue in many of them.” Horuss nodded, casually. “Rufioh let me experiment with shibari on him one time...that’s artistic bondage...it was quite fun.” Horuss added with a grin.

“Heh, yeah…” Rufioh snickered. “I’m...I’m a kitty.” He added, nuzzling into Cronus’ side with a dumb grin on his face.

“Oop. Cutoff time.” Horuss took the drink from in front of Rufioh, handing it off to a passing bartender holding a tray of empty drinks and gesturing to her not to serve Rufioh anymore, earning an understanding nod.

“What? We’re celebrating.” Cronus huffed, seeming offended by Horuss’ decision, before shooting Rufioh a little smirk and giving him a little scritch on the head. “Aww, you _are_ a cute little kitty boy aren’t you?” He giggled, cupping Rufioh’s cheeks and smooching him on the forehead.

“Yes, but we do still have driving to do.” Horuss chuckled, taking both of their phones back. “Or, at the very least, I do for the next few hours while you two nap this off.” He added, leaning in to nuzzle against Cronus’ free side.

“Oh shit...right.” Cronus muttered, reaching an arm around to pet Horuss as well. “Are you a cute pony?”

“That seems to be the general consensus among my partners, I suppose.” Horuss snickered, nuzzling into the attention. “I think you meet the qualifications of a decent owner...maybe we should experiment with putting you in that position...hmm?”

“Oh hell yeah, I’m down.” Cronus chuckled, continuing to pet both of them.

“Heheh...heh...I’m a kitty…” Rufioh giggled in response, leaning into Cronus’ side and nuzzling into his hand.

“Yeah, you’re a cute little kitten.” Cronus dropped his hand to stroke Rufioh’s thigh. “You wanna be Daddy’s kitten? Huh?”

“Pssh...you still can’t pull of Daddy.” Rufioh snickered, hiding his face in Cronus’ chest.

“Can too!” Cronus scoffed, looking over to Horuss. “Horuss, back me up here.”

“You...really can’t. Sorry, darling.” Horuss shook his head, before raising to his feet. “Should we get going? I know we’re far from home but I really would hate to be banned from this establishment for public indecency if you two decide to get too close.”

“Pssh, wasn’t gonna...even though exhibitionism is totally on both your kink lists, Rufioh’s like, wicked drunk.” Cronus gestured to Rufioh, who was still snickering to himself.  
  
“Aww...am not!” Rufioh responded, looking mildly disappointed. “...We can still make out...right?”

“...Yeah, making out is still on the table.” Cronus paused, before nodding. He stood as well, offering an arm to help Rufioh to his feet. “Shall we?”

 

\---

 

“Is that...Bug Juice?” Cronus tilted his head, glancing at Rufioh behind him in line at the gas station.

“Uhh...yeah…” Rufioh looked down at the small bottle of red juice in his hands. “I dunno, I haven’t had it since I was a kid...I wanted to see if it was still good.” He scratched his head with his free hand. “...I’m like, really hungover.”

“Heh, that’s what energy drinks are for.” Cronus held up the Rockstar in his hand. “Don’t worry, I grabbed like, 12 more for the rest of the drive.” He shot Rufioh a wink, taking his juice from him and setting it on the counter. “Hey uh, where’s Horuss?”

“Oh! I’m here!” Horuss scurried over to them, holding what seemed to be three strips of white cardboard. “I got each of us pony tattoos, so that if we get lost in a crowd we can have others identify us by our matching tattoos.”

“Horuss…” Rufioh tilted his head. “Did you...just really want three pony tattoos?”

“What? Of course not. This is a strategic move in case we get lost...however, if you do not want your pony tattoo, I’ll gladly take it.” Horuss stated, starting to unfold the cardboard to look at one of the tattoos. “Oh my, they’re glittery too…”

“You two should really nap up, got a solid few hours to knock out before we check in.” Cronus grabbed the bag of drinks, opening one of his energy drinks as soon as possible and downing a good quarter of it.

“You good to drive the rest of the way?” Rufioh shot Cronus a little smile. “I mean, I’m kinda drained but...I’m good to drive a little bit.”

“I got this.” Cronus opened the door for the two of them. “You just totally owe me on the way back is all.”

“Fair.” Rufioh shrugged, hopping in the back seat of the car and grabbing his jacket. “In that case, I’m gonna cover my head and regret everything for a few hours.”

“Equally fair.” Cronus shot Rufioh a finger gun, before taking his place in the drivers seat.

 

\---

 

Horuss slowly blinked awake, glancing to the side and taking note of the view. He gazed out and saw beaches in the distance. “Goodness…” Horuss muttered, blindly fumbling around for his glasses.

“Good mornin!” Cronus pulled Horuss’ glasses from his collar, handing them to him. “Fell asleep in these, figured you might need ‘em later.”

“Oh! Thank you, Cronus.” Horuss took his glasses and put them on, gazing back out the window. “Wow...it’s so...blue.”

“Yeah...wild, right?” Cronus chuckled. “On a clear enough day you can’t tell where the ocean begins and the sky ends. It’s pretty amazing.”

“That’s amazing…” Horuss sat up, stretching out and looking over at Cronus. “I must ask...why would you move so far away from all of this? I’d always felt relatively trapped in one place by my family...I couldn’t imagine having the freedom to go to the beach every day and deciding to leave that behind for small town life…” Horuss trailed off. “Is that horribly intrusive?”

“Nah, you’re good.” Cronus shrugged it off. “I...guess I was kinda trapped by my family too. Just not in the sense that I actually wanted to stay there.” He added, squinting ahead at the road. “I wanted to move someplace less superficial, where people don’t show love with their cash...maybe do some gay shit.” Cronus shrugged once more.

“Oh...I can understand that.” Horuss nodded. “You know, if you’re not a fan of your parental situation, you’re welcome to borrow my father! Or Rufioh’s, he’s a very nice man.” He shot Cronus a grin.

“Heh, that’s real sweet of ya.” Cronus chuckled, shooting Horuss a brief glance. “I’m cool with my dad, though...just, y’know, not in close proximity. Little visits when I can leave at any time because I’m a grown-ass man with a car and a phone that’s always on the fritz because he’s old and don’t know shit.”

“Oh, well, I’m happy that you’ve found your freedom! And...your gay stuff, as it may be.” Horuss replied, fiddling with his hair. “...I am rather happy we decided to take my car, though, considering Rufioh is still asleep and all.” He tipped his back towards Rufioh, curled up against the door with his jacket half covering his face.

“Pssh...I’m just sayin’, I made this trip in my car just fine...we totally could’ve squished both of you guys up front...we’ve been closer.” Cronus rolled his eyes. “But...I can see where the lack of wind would be a bonus.”

 

\---

 

Horuss stepped out of the hotel bathroom, donning a black swim shirt and navy blue striped swim trunks, his hair tied back in a braid. He looked around the corner to see Rufioh and Cronus both sitting on the bed, each in their own swim trunks with an energy drink in hand.

“You really got this whole road trip thing down.” Rufioh bumped cans with him before chugging back the drink in his hand.

“Figured you’d want some after your nap.” Cronus took a sip of his as well, before glancing over to Horuss. “Oh, damn, Horuss…” He raised his eyebrows, looking Horuss over. “I retract what I said about a shirt being lame. It is...very form-fitting on you.” He whistled, setting his drink down on the nightstand and standing up.

“Oh, why...thank you.” Horuss chuckled, sheepishly fiddling with his hair. “I was worried about being too nude…”

“Horuss...it’s the beach, everyone’s like...hella naked.” Rufioh hopped up off the bed after downing the rest of his drink. “Well...like...mostly naked.”  
  
“Hey, if y’all wanna change plans, we can head someplace where everyone’s REALLY naked.” Cronus winked, holding the door open for the two of them.

“I’d...pass on that.” Rufioh chuckled, heading out the door.

“Seconded. Regular levels of partial nudity are fine by me.” Horuss nodded, following after Rufioh.

“Pssh, suit yourselves. For two guys with exhibitionism on your furry fetish lists you really got yourselves some limits.” Cronus rolled his eyes, letting the door close once the two of them were out.

 

They were staying in a beachside villa with walkdown access to the beach, the fence sectioning off the pavement of the hotel to the sand of the beach just a few feet from their room. Once that gate opened, the ocean took up the entire landscape. Once it all came into view Horuss stopped in place, pausing for a moment to take the view in. His partners both noticed this, and slowed their pace, glancing back at him with smiles on their faces.

“You good, Horuss?” Rufioh tilted his head.

“Need me to carry you across the sand?” Rufioh flexed with a little smirk on his face.

“No...it’s just...immense.” Horuss noted he’d slowed the group and returned to his previous walking speed.

The beach wasn’t private, though it wasn’t public either. The beach only offered access to those who stayed in this particular hotel, so instead of the overcrowding of a public beach there were only a few other couples and families set up on the beach. Cronus had planned this to avoid having Horuss’ first beach experience muddied by the fact that they had to wade through bodies to get there, but it came with added perks. Horuss didn’t give it a second thought as he dropped both hands to take each of his partners, not so much as glancing at them or at anyone else, just straight ahead.

It was hard being entirely open in public back home. At most, people knew of Rufioh and Horuss’ relationship, but not of Cronus’ involvement. They had supportive friends and supportive family, but you couldn’t manufacture a supportive crowd. Without the crowd, Horuss felt comfortable enough to take both of their hands without so much as thinking about it. He didn’t even seem to notice he had done it. Cronus looked to Rufioh, who just shot him a shrug and grasped Horuss’ hand back, giving it a little swing. Cronus shrugged it off as well, just taking his hand and walking along with him like this was mundane.

Once they hit where the waves met the sand Horuss stopped, just looking down at the water as it brushed up over his feet before receding. Cronus looked to Rufioh again, as he was the reigning expert on strange things Horuss did, and Rufioh didn’t seem too fazed. He just gave a little chuckle, letting go of Horuss’ hand. “You doing alright, man?”

“Oh, why...yes. Of course.” Horuss shot Rufioh a smile, letting go of Cronus’ hand as well. “I just fail to see how you aren’t mesmerized, I suppose. This is a breathtaking experience.”

“Heh...yeah...I feel ya.” Rufioh nodded, giving a little shrug. “I mean, I’ve seen the beach on like...tv...so I’m not...like, surprised? It’s definitely there...just like it is in every beach episode ever...sans the fact that none of us is in a bikini I guess.”

“Well don’t look at me on that one. I mean, I’m cool with the nasty nakey beach idea but I draw the line at wearing a bikini. I got too much of a beefy bara bod for that.” Cronus added, flexing sarcastically.

“...Cronus, did you just say “bara”?” Rufioh glanced over to Cronus, a coy smirk on his face.

“Did I wh...ahh shit, I’ve contracted your weeb!” Cronus groaned, grabbing his head in shame. “Is it terminal?”

“Oh, absolutely. We’ll have to bury you like this.” Rufioh mimicked one of Junko Enoshima’s poses from Danganronpa, sticking his tongue out for added effect. “Or like...maybe this?” He shifted his position to do a Naruto jitsu pose. “Jojo has a lot of poses too, actually...there’s...a lot to choose from…”

“I don’t think I got it as terminal as you do. I feel much safer now.” Cronus replied, sarcastically.

While they had this discussion, Horuss had dropped to sit in the sand, legs crossed as he just watched the tide come in and out. Horuss seemed incredibly content doing just that, idly tracing his fingers in the sand as Rufioh and Cronus both stepped out into the water.

“You just gonna sit there darlin’?” Cronus glanced back at Horuss, knee deep in the water himself.

“Hmm? Yes. This is all I need.” Horuss nodded, just letting the waves barely sneak up to his waist before they receded once more.

Rufioh glanced back at Horuss, deciding to make his way back up the beach to sit beside him, Horuss lazily leaning his head on Rufioh’s shoulder. It all felt too natural without care for their surroundings. There was no forethought to it whatsoever.

Cronus decided to do the same, making his way back over to Horuss and sitting down to his other side. He just took his hand, staring out into the distance as the other two entertained themselves by drawing things in the sand. “Damn. Y’know I’ve lived near the beach most of my life...ain’t never really appreciated it through someone else’s eyes I guess. Is that...like...totally corny?”

“Oh, completely.” Horuss nodded. “But...incredibly charming at the same time...per usual.” He added, giving Cronus’ hand a little squeeze. “Sorry to bore you, I suppose.”

“Nah, this is...great, actually.” Cronus chuckled, using his free hand to fix his hair. “Intimate. Romantic. I dig it. Waaaay better than a nudie beach.” He added, shooting Horuss a little smirk. “You’re...pretty fantastic, Horuss Zahhak of Zahhak and co.”

“Oh, shucks.” Horuss chuckled, letting go of Cronus’ hand to hide his face with the back of his arm.

“Dude’s got a point.” Rufioh snickered, giving Horuss an affectionate little nudge with his elbow. “Not that you’re not also pretty great, Cronus. I mean...aside from the hangover part, this trip has been pretty wicked.”

“Pssh...I told you guys I’d get you out to the beach sometime.” Cronus grinned, scratching the back of his neck, a habit he’d picked up from Rufioh. “Ain’t never like...appreciated it myself like this. Somethin’ about how much you guys dig it is way more, like...satisfying than just doing this shit myself.” He paused, glancing over to Rufioh. “Soooo...New York Comic Con next?”

“What? Aww...dude…” Rufioh gave an awkward chuckle, covering his face as well. “No way, don’t like...drop that kinda thing on me like that.”

“Just sayin’. Ain’t much further of a drive.” Cronus shrugged. “Offer’s on the table whenever.”

“...Dang.” Rufioh mumbled, snickering to himself before finally uncovering his face, returning to admiring the horizon.

 

They sat like that for a majority of their time at the beach, long silences spent admiring the view and every little piece of PDA they could sneak in, followed by conversations about nothing in particular. Time passed by without warning, families slowly left the beach as the sun set and the temperature began to drop. The triad had the view all to themselves as the sun dipped underneath the waves, the light of the hotel behind them serving as their only light source. Once all was said and done, they finally rose to their feet, making their way back up the beach and towards the hotel.

“I think there’s a little shower place up here...I dunno about you guys but my ass is, like, really sandy.” Cronus broke the silence, brushing the sand off the back of his swimsuit. He gestured to a small building with both men’s and women’s showers, opening the door to let the other two inside.

The showers were incredibly empty, and seem to have been for quite some time, evident by the fact that the motion activated light turning on when they’d entered. Cronus moved forward to turn one of the wall mounted shower heads on, intent on just washing the sand from his legs so he didn’t track it back up to the room. The other two did the same, the three of them up against the same wall, letting water run down their bodies to strip the sand off of them, no clothes being removed whatsoever.

Cronus closed his eyes for a moment, just relaxing as the water ran down his body, before peeking over to the door. He looked from the door to the rest of the room, noting just how empty it was. Nobody had so much as left a bag or an article of clothing behind, it was perfectly vacant. Not only was it vacant, but they’d been the last ones to make their way up from the beach, making it highly unlikely for anyone to follow after them. They seemed perfectly alone.

 

“Say...uhh…” Cronus glanced to the door once more, then around the room again, for good measure. “We’re kinda...totally alone here, huh?”

“Mmm? Seems so.” Horuss replied, squeezing the water from his ponytail.

“Yep…” Rufioh muttered, slowing the motion of his hands through his hair as he took in what Cronus had just pointed out.

“Totally alone...in a massive shower...technically a public place with the tiniest hint of danger of being indisposed...wink wink, nudge nudge?” Cronus tilted his head, waggling his eyebrows at the two.

“Pfff...ahh jeez, your jokes are like...waaaaay too powerful now that you’ve harnessed the combined power of our f-lists.” Rufioh chuckled, hiding his face in embarrassment.

“You’re actin’ like that was a joke.” Cronus quipped back, running a hand through his wet hair. “C’mon, this is the perfect place to mess around...I mean, worst case scenario we get kicked out of New Jersey for life, which is like, the opposite of a problem.” He added, leaning against the wall like a cool dude. “I mean...we don’t gotta, of course, but…”  
  
“I’d be open to it.” Horuss piped in, looking to each of them. Cronus shot him a smirk, whereas Rufioh seemed completely shocked by the statement.

“Wh-...really?” Rufioh tilted his head, awkwardly fiddling with his hands. “Dang, wasn’t expecting you to like...go all-in so quickly.”

“He brings up a valid point. We are in a position that prevents a lot of the usual dangers associated with performing these acts in public places, while still containing just enough danger and taboo to be an incredibly arousing concept. It’s not as though we have this much access to a public place without the fear of anyone we know catching wind of anything salacious we do in it that often.” Horuss shrugged, speaking incredibly casually on the matter.

“Heh, now we’re talkin’.” Cronus snickered, inching closer to Horuss to cup his jaw, giving it a little stroke as his other hand slowly traced down his chest. “You in, Ruf?” He glanced around Horuss at Rufioh, waggling his eyebrows as he blatantly palmed at the front of Horuss’ swimsuit in front of him.

“Heh...I mean…” Rufioh mumbled, stepping closer to trace his fingers down Horuss’ back, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m down. But...if we get caught, I don’t know either of you.”

“Hey, if you can pull that excuse off with a dick in your mouth, by all means.” Cronus snickered, yanking down Horuss’ swim trunks to grasp the base of his cock, slowly stroking it with the water from the running shower letting his hand glide with ease. Horuss let out a soft sigh, closing his eyes as a tingle ran up his spine. The perceived danger of the moment really did serve to turn him on even more, his cock was already hard with little coaxing, just turned on by the thought of actually going through with this. He felt Rufioh grope his ass from behind, pushing his hair aside to trail kisses along his neck, pressing a sudden bite to his shoulder and earning a soft moan from him. Cronus was quick to drop his own swimsuit, yanking the string and letting it drop unceremoniously in order to rub wet cocks with Horuss, chuckling under his breath as he made an effort to stroke both of them. Rufioh had had a similar idea, dropping his swimsuit as well to press the girth of his cock against Horuss’ ass, using the space between his cheeks to rut against him for sexual gratification. Cronus urged Horuss into a demanding kiss, wasting no time in shoving his tongue down his throat, only to be met with Horuss’ own eager tongue. Horuss felt a rush of pleasure, every inch of him feeling more sensitive and more perceptive to touch than ever before, the danger of the situation leaving him horny and hungry for stimulation. He rest his arms around Cronus’ shoulders, reaching one up to grip tightly at his hair as Cronus continued to stroke him. It all seemed to go so fast, and the combined sensations of everywhere he was being touched drove him over the edge faster than he’d anticipated. Horuss let out a loud moan that seemed to echo in the near empty room as he came, which Rufioh reacted to by covering his mouth.

 

“Shhh...oh...fuck that was loud.” Rufioh nearly whined, dropping his hand from Horuss’ mouth as the little moans and pants that followed had subsided. Horuss went quiet, biting his lip instead, his legs feeling like they’d give out at any time, his mind went hazy and the words coming from Rufioh’s mouth were practically gibberish. He’d come hard, hard enough to leave him in a daze that lasted for a good few seconds after his orgasm.

“You alright, man?” Cronus spoke in a soft voice, stroking Horuss’ cheek.

“Yes, that was just...wow.” Horuss muttered, breaking free from the two in order to sit down on a nearby bench. “Sorry for...erm...putting an end to the fun so soon…”

“Psssh, you kiddin’?” Cronus smirked, stepping closer to Rufioh to abruptly grab him by the hair, earning a weak yelp from him. “Fun ain’t over yet. Now we just got a captive audience.” Cronus chuckled, letting go of his hair in favor of giving him a soft shove to the shoulder, pushing him up against the shower wall and holding him there by his shoulder. He grasped Rufioh’s cock with his other hand, keeping him in place as he stroked it. “You still worried about bein’ caught? C’mon. Moan for me.”

 

“Fuck…” Rufioh wheezed, unable to back away from the stimulation as Cronus held him in place. He whined, biting his lip to try and suppress any noises.

“That’s it, kitten. You want Daddy to get you off? Huh? You wanna cum before someone comes in and catches you?” Cronus gave Rufioh’s cock a firm squeeze, before letting go, switching to lightly stroking the underside of it with his finger. “C’mon, say the magic word.”

“Fff...fuckin’...mmfh…” Rufioh muttered, legs spread and back against the wall, Cronus holding him there being the only thing holding him up at this point. “I won’t…”

“Yeah, you will. I’ll make you.” Cronus dropped both hands to Rufioh’s thighs, massaging them. “Fuckin’ rail ya against the wall right here right now. That’ll really make ya scream.” He chuckled, spitting in the palm of his hand before stroking his cock, still slick with some of Horuss’ cum and his own pre.

“W-what?” Rufioh’s eyes went wide and his face went red, his own cock throbbing with need at the suggestion despite his own hesitation. He caught a quick glimpse of Horuss, sitting on the bench across from them with a small smile on his face, watching them. He bit his lip, looking back to Cronus. He just shot him an affirmative look, no words involved, just one of those telepathic glances two people who have been in a relationship and/or participating in BDSM for long enough can identify as a “yes” or a “no”. It wasn’t long after that glance that Cronus was hoisting Rufioh up by his thighs, Rufioh’s legs instantly wrapping around his waist and his arms around his neck, securing himself as Cronus was the only thing holding him against the wall. Cronus pressed a kiss to his lips, not domineering but passionate, as he pressed the head of his cock against his ass. He worked slowly despite his previous threats, fully aware that this situation did have restraints based on the lack of resources. He worked his cock slowly inside, returning to massaging Rufioh’s thighs as he did. Rufioh gave a sharp squeak of a moan in response, met by Cronus gently shushing him and leading him into another kiss to comfort him. He worked his way up to thrusting slowly, continuing to kiss him every little moment he got, kissing his cheek, then the side of his jaw, before returning his focus to fucking him. Once he’d eased Rufioh in he returned to his previous attitude, smirk returning as he pressed rough thrusts into Rufioh, fucking him into the wall just as he’d threatened.

“Say it.” Cronus demanded in a dry, commanding voice, burying his cock inside of Rufioh with each thrust as he abandoned all hesitation.

Rufioh made an effort to stay quiet, biting his lip and suppressing each little squeak and sigh that rolled up his throat, making an effort to keep them from escaping his mouth. “N-no.” Rufioh whined in response, rolling his head back against the wall and letting his lips part as more pants and sighs escaped him, little moans following after.

“I said...fuckin’...say it…” Cronus grunted, working up to aggressive, relentless thrusts as he sunk his cock inside him, again and again, gripping his thighs tight as he did.

“F-fuck! No! I’m not gonna...fuckin’...oh god…” Rufioh whined out, his voice wavering as his body rocked against the wall, all of his senses focused on the feeling of Cronus railing him. He lost his ability to think cohesively, the sensation of Cronus’ cock inside him consuming all of his thoughts. He closed his eyes and whined, louder and louder, his nails digging into Cronus’ shoulders as he got closer and closer. He felt his orgasm building up quickly and lack the words to warn Cronus as he finally came. “A-ahh! Fuck! Daddy!” He screamed out as he shot cum up his chest, his mind dazed and his limbs numb from the aftershocks of his intense orgasm.

 

“Hah!” Was all Cronus had in response, diving one last thrust inside of Rufioh and cumming deep inside him. He let out a pleased sigh, slowly pulling out and letting Rufioh down, allowing Rufioh to continue holding onto his shoulders as he regained his balance. “You said it.”

“I...wh…” Rufioh blinked, squinting at Cronus. “I...I did? I don’t…” He squinted, before letting out a long sigh. “Fuck, I did, didn’t I?”

“Totally did. You, sir, owe me $5.” Cronus gave Rufioh a patronizing little boop on the nose, followed by a kiss. He glanced back to Horuss, who seemed to have been watching with intrigue the whole time, hands to his own warm cheeks and sweat beading up on his forehead.

“Oh my...that was...intense.” Horuss chuckled. “I would regret finishing so soon...were it not for how much I enjoy watching the way you two battle for dominance and such.” Horuss grabbed his swim trunks, pulling them on.

“Psssh, ain’t much of a battle if I always win.” Cronus chuckled, slowly letting go of Rufioh to make sure he could stand on his own just fine before grabbing his own swimsuit from the ground to put it on.

“Please, I’ve topped you tons of times! Like...my birthday...and…” Rufioh trailed off, cleaning himself off with the still running shower water before shakily dressing himself as well. “...Tons of times.”

“You’re adorable, kitten.” Cronus shot him a wink in response, offering his hand to help him walk.

 

The three returned to their hotel once all was said and done, wet swimsuits shed and left to dry as they collapsed in bed, Cronus in the middle with both arms wrapped around his partners to cuddle them both. Cronus took a moment to admire the two, both of them exhausted enough to fall asleep quickly after they hit the bed. Cronus just smirked to himself, stroking both of their hair as he slowly fell asleep himself. It was pretty crazy, less than a year ago he’d invited himself into their relationship and now he was a real part of it. Primal sex life aside, he loved being able to take them on this trip and make them happy. Even if all they’d done was sit there and watch the tide come in, that made this road trip special.

 

Though, of course, he was still upset that they didn’t take his car.


End file.
